


the overworld is much colder than the nether

by always_an_anxious_mess



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hybrids, Based off an AU by Lillian_nator on Tumblr, Bilingual Character(s), Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Hoglin TommyInnit, Hybrids, Piglin Technoblade, Piglins/Hoglins have their own language, i wanted to write cute shit for once, listen, overworldspeak is just the human/villager language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_an_anxious_mess/pseuds/always_an_anxious_mess
Summary: It was supposed to just be a simple trip to the nether to find netherite.Techno did not mean to bring home a hybrid child, but sometimes instincts overrule common sense.—————A series of one shots based off @Lillian_nator on Tumblr’s hoglin!Tommy au
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), shippers dni - Relationship
Comments: 109
Kudos: 1442
Collections: MCYT Fic Rec





	1. First Encounters

This was not how Techno expected his trip to the nether to go.

Piglins had always been tolerant of him more than anything. They didn’t think of him as hostile, due to his hybrid nature, but they weren’t accepting of him either.

It’d never crossed his mind that they wouldn’t treat all nether hybrids, piglin or not, the same.

There was a small child. A hoglin hybrid, most likely a runt considering he was without his pack. He was fleeing from a group of piglin young, all seeming to be much older than the runt was.

The hybrid was much smaller than the piglets chasing him, and they caught up quickly, knocking the runt down and nipping at him.

Something rushed through Techno, instincts from his piglin side that he couldn’t explain. A strong feeling of “protect the runt” started running in circles through his head, and he growled softly, trying to shake it away.

It only came back stronger as the runt tried to struggle away, clearly a fighter, but was only knocked down again.

Techno strode forward, unable to stop himself as he pulled the piglets off of the runt, growling.

**“Leave,”** he snapped in the piglin language, rougher and harsher than overworldspeak.

The piglets gawked at him, at his golden crown and his diamond sword, before scrambling away. They bolted into the trees of the crimson forest, chattering meaningless words and insults to him as they left.

Techno stared after them for a moment, eyes narrowed, before he felt a soft bump on his leg.

The runt had gotten up and head butted him gently, his fists tangled into Techno’s coat. The hybrid was injured, but only bruises and shallow scratches.

**“Where are your parents?”** Techno asked, kneeling down to be eye level with the runt.

**“Don’t got any,”** the runt mumbled back, avoiding eye contact as he pulled on Techno’s cloak again.

Another surge of “protect the runt” flooded through Techno’s mind. Despite his normal inclination to avoid children and social situations in general, he couldn’t stop himself from scooping the child up.

The runt immediately clung to him fiercely, headbutting him softly.

The hybrid didn’t have his tusks yet, which placed him younger than eight. He spoke too well to be younger than four, so he was somewhere in there age-wise.

“What am I doing?” Techno muttered to himself as he headed straight for the nether portal in which he came. “I was supposed to be mining netherite, now I’ve got a fuckin’ orphan to worry about- how do I take care of a kid?”

The runt didn’t look up until Techno neared the portal, staring at it with large blueeyes.

**“Wha’s that?”** he asked, pointing at the swirling purple of the portal.

**“Portal,”** Techno said gruffly, unsure if the piglet knew overworldspeak. **“Home is through there.”**

It seemed as though his instincts were talking FOR him. Why was he taking this child home? He didn’t know the first thing about taking care of a kid. Sure, Phil did, but why was he doing this?

Oh no, he was becoming Phil. This is what Phil did for him, all those years ago.

**“Home?”** the runt sniffed softly. **“I don’t got one of those.”**

**“You do now.”**

Techno stepped through the portal with a shimmer of purple sparks, shivering softly at the temperature change. The runt shivered too, looking around the overworld with bright eyes as if he’d never seen it before.

He probably hadn’t, now that Techno thought about it.

The runt shivered again, and Techno pulled his cloak around so that it covered them both. The house wasn’t far, just a short walk.

Wilbur was on the front porch, staring at him as he approached with the runt.

“Is that a kid?” Wilbur asked indignantly.

“Mine,” Techno said gruffly, clutching the piglet tighter as the hybrid stared at Wilbur with wide eyes.

**“Human,”** the runt said fearfully.

**“Good human,”** Techno responded soothingly, gently headbutting the runt. The runt stared at him with uncertain eyes, glancing between him and Wilbur.

**“‘s cold,”** the runt shivered again, leaning into him. **“Everythin’s strange.”**

**“You’re safe with me,”** Techno promised, stepping up onto the porch and ignoring Wilbur’s attempts to get his attention. He’d given up on fighting his instincts to protect the kid at this point. **“You’re safe here.”**

The runt burrowed into his coat more, clutching at Techno tightly as if he was going to let him go.

Phil was in the kitchen, seeming a bit startled as Techno entered the house with a child hoglin hybrid in his arms.

“Can you start a fire?” Techno asked, his arms growing tired from carrying the kid. The runt was much lighter than he probably should be, but he was still heavy. He was slightly embarrassed at what he’s doing now, with the big grin Phil was giving him. “He hasn’t been to the overworld before.”

“I bet he hasn’t,” Phil chuckled, going over to the fireplace and quickly starting a fire. Techno disentangled the runt from him and set him down in front of the fireplace, removing his cloak and wrapping it around the kid.

**“Stay here,”** he instructed the kid. **“Are you hungry?”**

The runt nodded, looking unsure about being left without Techno. **“Is he a good human too?”** The hoglin glanced at Phil.

**“The best of them,”** Techno reassured. **“He knows a bit of -linspeak. You’ll have to be patient with him, though. He’s not very good at it.”**

The runt let out a soft giggle. **“His hair looks like gold.”**

**“If you ask him nicely, he might let you touch it.”**

The runt’s eyes lit up immediately, and he grinned at Techno.

Techno stood up, going towards the kitchen. He heard Phil sit a little ways away from the hoglin, so to not freak him out.

**“Your name?”** Phil’s -linspeak was heavily accented and hard to understand. It sounded like he was trying to dig the words out from long-ago memories.

The runt giggled again at Phil’s -linspeak. **“Tommy,”** he replied softly. **“You sound funny.”**

**“Been a while,”** Phil smiled back. **“I’m Phil. Techno is the one who found you.”**

**“Techno,”** the ru- Tommy, said thoughtfully. **“Techno.”**

**“Yes?”** Techno asked, turning around and bringing out some chopped carrots on a plate. He wasn’t exactly sure what kids were supposed to eat, much less PIGLETS. His instincts weren’t any help either, which was fucking fantastic.

Tommy scooted forward and headbutted him in the chest as Techno sat down on the ground nearby. The runt reached forward and shoved the carrots in his mouth as if he hadn’t eaten in days, which, by the way how skinny he looked, was probably the case.

“So...” Phil hummed, grinning at Techno. “Want to explain why you went to the nether and came back with a kid?”

“Shut up,” Techno grumbled, trying to hide his embarrassment.


	2. Growing Pains

Tommy wasn’t sure why exactly he’d crawled into Techno’s bed. He was eight now, almost nine! He was a big boy! He didn’t need to sleep with Techno anymore like he’d done when he first came to the overworld a few years ago.

It was like an itch he couldn’t scratch. Something told him that he needed to be with Techno, right that instant. So he went. He just woke up in the middle of the night and his feet carried him to Techno’s room and into his brother’s bed.

He fell asleep shortly after, clinging to Techno’s shirt.

He had woken up before Techno, and they had changed positions somewhat, with Techno holding him instead of the other way around.

That’s what he’d been looking for. The itch wasn’t bothering him anymore.

Unfortunately, now he couldn’t exactly get up.

Tommy tried, but the moment he moved, Techno grunted and pulled him closer, still asleep.

He didn’t have too much of a problem with this. In fact, he gladly nudged his head against Techno’s chest, sighing contently.

Tommy was acutely aware of an ache in his lower teeth, throbbing softly. Not enough to be painful, but enough that it was uncomfortable no matter which way he moved his jaw to try and soothe them. Instinctively, one of his hands let go of Techno to press up against his mouth, chuffing in annoyance.

He heard the door creak open. He had his back to it, so he wasn’t sure who was there.

“Hey Techno have you seen...” Phil started to ask, but then trailed off.

Techno grumbled slightly at being woken up as he opened his eyes. Tommy tilted his head up at his brother questioningly, removing his hand from his face.

“What?” Techno asked Phil gruffly, looking straight over Tommy’s head and messy hair.

“I was going to ask if you knew where Tommy was, but I didn’t know he was with you,” Phil sounded slightly amused. “Sorry for waking you.”

“I needed to get up anyway,” Techno shrugged, glancing down at Tommy. “Up, runt.”

“You gotta let go first,” Tommy grumbled, his -lin accent thicker than it normally was due to having woken up just a few minutes ago. That, and talking hurt. His jaw throbbed harder when he moved it.

Techno wordlessly let go of Tommy, and he reluctantly rolled out of bed with a tired grunt. He didn’t leave immediately, as he normally would. Instead just kind of, standing, in the room, waiting for Techno.

Tommy knew he had to go change out of his pajamas, but there was just a faint voice in the back of his head that told him not to. It told him to stay near Techno. That he needed to stay near Techno.

He wasn’t sure what the voice was, but the idea of leaving his brother’s side was becoming progressively more unappealing the more he thought about it.

“Aren’t you gonna get changed?” Techno asked, blinking at him tiredly and sounding both amused and annoyed at the same time.

Tommy shifted uncomfortably, reaching up to rub his jaw, wishing that it would soothe some of the pressure there. **“I can’t,”** he said, switching to -linspeak and finding it much easier on his aching teeth than overworldspeak was. **“I— I have to stay.”**

Techno furrowed his brows in confusion, clearly not understanding. It just made frustration rise up in Tommy’s chest.

**“I gotta stay,”** he repeated, stomping his foot. **“Gotta stay with you.”**

Techno sighed, and when he left the room, Tommy trailed just behind, practically clinging to his sleeve.

* * *

The day passed slowly, with Tommy being hyper aware of how much his jaw hurt as time went on. It just seemed to get worse and worse, and Tommy found himself becoming more and more attached to Techno.

Breakfast hadn’t been that hard. Chewing only bothered him a little bit, so he could still eat. Lunch was a bit of a struggle, as biting down sent little jolts of pain through his teeth, but he managed.

Dinner though, was practically impossible.

By that point in the day, Tommy refused to talk at all, refused to open his mouth. It just hurt too much, and he couldn’t convey that to Techno or Wilbur or Phil. So when dinner came and he refused to eat a single bite, he could tell they were worried.

He himself was frustrated. He was frustrated because it HURT. And he wanted HELP. But he was a big boy, too old to cry. And there wasn’t a head butt that he could do to tell Techno that he needed help. And he couldn’t talk because it hurt too bad.

So after several minutes of them trying, and failing, to get him to eat, Tommy just darted upstairs and threw himself on his bed. He ignored the little voice in his head that screeched at him to go back, to go be with Techno. He was frustrated about all of this, and even though he was a big boy and didn’t need naps anymore, he really wanted to take a nap. He was tired from being in pain all day long.

However, sleep refused to come. The sharp, jabbing throbs that came from his jaw kept him awake. He curled into a ball on his bed, fighting back tears. Big boys don’t cry. Big boys don’t cry. He wasn’t gonna cry.

His lips trembled and his hands dug into the mattress, bunching fabric between his fingers as he tried to suppress a distressed cry that would surely bring Techno running. He’d only used it a couple times before that he could remember. Once in the nether and once in the overworld.

In the overworld the first time it had stormed, the thunder having startled him so much that it had came from him without his notice, back when he was little. Techno had been in the room just a few seconds later, pulling him close and head butting him to reassure him that everything was alright. He’d fallen asleep listening to Techno purr.

He didn’t remember the time he’d used it in the nether very clearly. Just that there was a lot of blood everywhere, and that he’d been alone. No one had come when he called, even though there surely had to have been other piglins or hoglins nearby. Techno had found him and taken him to the overworld a couple weeks later.

Tommy refused to use it now. He was a big boy. He was—

Another sharp pain came through his jaw, worse than before. He tasted something metallic and instinctively knew it was blood. That wasn’t good.

Fear flooded through him. That wasn’t right. He wasn’t supposed to be able to taste blood. Blood wasn’t supposed to be in his mouth. Why was there blood in his mouth? Was he bleeding?

The distress call he’d been trying to stifle suddenly tore itself from his mouth, ringing loud despite Tommy’s closed jaw being clamped shut still.

The house was thrust into silence afterwards.

For a moment, for a horrifying moment, Tommy thought he was alone again. That no one was going to come.

Then, he heard footsteps. Loud ones. Coming straight for his room.

Tommy burst into tears as he saw Techno come in the room, looking worried. He was here, someone had heard him, he wasn’t alone. He couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. It hurt so badly.

His eyes were screwed shut tightly as he felt someone, presumably Techno, pull him up and against their chest. A head nudged against his, and Tommy whined in response, trembling.

“You gotta tell me what’s wrong, runt,” Techno said softly. “Otherwise I can’t help. It’s got something to do with your mouth, right?”

Tommy nodded, bumping his forehead on Techno’s chest.

“Is it your tusks growing in?” Techno asked.

Tommy shrugged, soft whimpers spilling from his closed lips as he pressed himself against Techno, just wanting the pain to stop.

“God, I’m an idiot,” Techno said to himself, readjusting them both. “No wonder you were so clingy today. I’m sorry I didn’t notice sooner, runt. It’s gonna hurt for a little while, just until they break through your gums, but then they won’t hurt anymore. I promise.”

Tommy whimpered again, pulling Techno closer and burying his head into his brother’s shoulder.

“Is everything alright?” Tommy heard Phil say from the doorway, but he didn’t look up.

“It’s just his tusks,” Techno replied. “I can’t believe I didn’t notice sooner.”

Tommy sniffled, and he felt Techno readjust his grip on him for a moment. Suddenly there was a hand pressed on his head, massaging their way across his forehead with two fingers.

When they reached a certain spot above one of his eyebrows, almost like magic, a good chunk of the pain melted away. Tommy melted against Techno, a purr rumbling from his chest and up his throat. The tears didn’t stop, but they were now from relief instead of pain.

“There’s the magic spot,” Techno chuckled. “I bet that feels better, huh?”

As if in answer, Tommy just purred louder, grateful for the pain to have faded somewhat. His head nudged against the side of Techno’s in gratitude.

“That’ll last for a little while. You tell me when it starts hurting again,” Techno readjusted them once more, with Techno leaning against the headboard and Tommy practically using him as a pillow. “If I had realized before, I would’ve been able to do that earlier, I’m sorry.”

**“‘s okay,”** Tommy mumbled into Techno’s chest, feeling his brother start purring softly as well.

Sleep was trying to drag him down now, and he wanted to fight it this time. He wanted to stay awake with Techno.

But his body didn’t care what he wanted. He was asleep within minutes of the pain fading away. Techno followed shortly after.

And if Tommy woke up whimpering a few times during the night, clutching his jaw, only to be soothed by Techno into falling asleep once more, that was their business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain demanded i write fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @Rose12610  
> Tumblr: @alwaysananxiousmess
> 
> Was scrolling through the hoglin!Tommy tag on Tumblr and this came to mind. Wanted to write something other than angst.


End file.
